Waiting For You
by Inumaru12
Summary: Flint waits for his son to return home and realizes some harsh truths about those long three years. Spoilers for Mother 3 and mentions of Super Smash Bros.  Some angst.


**Title:****Waiting  
>Genre:<strong> Hurt/Comfort/Family**  
>Rating:<strong> K+**  
>Pairing:<strong> None.**  
>Warnings:<strong> Mother 3 Spoilers, mentions of SSB, some angst.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Mother 3 or Super Smash Brothers.**  
>Summery:<strong> Flint waits for his son to return home and realizes some harsh truths about those long three years.

**Waiting**

The letter came a few weeks before summer started. It was an invitation to join some kind of fighting tournament. Lucas had been confused about why they would want him, and a little unnerved about it. Flint knew his son was strong; he had seen for himself how far he had become. He also knew that he son would barely leave the house anymore unless it was to go to Claus and Hinawa's graves or to go play with Boney. His son was sinking in his depression.

So Flint told him to go, and maybe if Lucas was lucky there would be other kids there that he could play with. Lucas had looked so unsure, so scared, but when Flint had put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, the young teen seemed to calm down at lease a bit.

That had been three months ago and Flint had been waiting all this time for his son to come back. During that time, he began to realize just how bad it must have been for Lucas those three years after Hinawa's death. Just sitting at the table by himself made Flint feel like there was a hole in his gut. It got to the point that he started letting Boney stay permanently in the house; something he never would have done before

Boney whined, as if sensing his thoughts. The man sighed as he ran his fingers through the fur on the dog's head. Was this what Lucas had felt? The utter loneliness and feeling useless? The depression was bad most days, but the thought of Lucas coming back at the end of the summer made him get up every day.

He got up from the couch and patted his side as a motion to have Boney come to him. Once the dog was at his heels, the man headed out the door. The two of them walk around outside, just taking care of the chores and generally taking in the fresh air. He took his time with his chores, trying to make them go longer when his mind began to drift again.

He thought of how many times he'd come home at night and find that Lucas had cleaned the house or how he didn't look like he'd moved at all from his bed. The pit of depression and empathy in his stomach began to grow again and the man sighed. He didn't know how he was going to make it up to his son. These three months had been a real eye opener and made him realize just how much Lucas had felt alone.

Flint looked up at the sky, seeing the colors of the sun setting and realized he must have been outside for hours. The man sighed and sat down to watch the sun set some more. When he was done, maybe he'd get some food. There was some nut bread that Tessa dropped by the other day, that should still be good. Maybe-

"Dad?"

Flint thoughts stopped. That voice…was that?

He slowly turned around and gasped.

Lucas. Lucas was standing there waiting for him. Slowly, as if still not believing that his son was right there, Flint got up and slowly made his way to his son. He touched Lucas' shoulders, just to make sure he was really there, then pulled him into a tight hug.

He noticed that Lucas seemed to have grown a few inches, and that his hair was a little longer but he didn't care too much about that as he held his son in his arms.

"Welcome home son." He said, his voice thick with emotion. "Welcome home."

Lucas said nothing, but a warm feeling was in his chest as he hugged his father back.

He was glad to be home.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** It's always hard for me to break into a new fandom. Writing for characters that I'm never sure if I've written them correctly, especially with games like Mother where at some parts the characters never actually speak except through their actions. Flint is kind of difficult to write for, but he's also kind of fun to experiment with too. Hopefully he doesn't seem to OOC.

Please tell me what you think. (I still think my story Grief was a lot better than this one)


End file.
